Once passed through the void
by warp-speeeed
Summary: By the far reaches of our Origin system, there lies an ancient vessel of Orokin origin, far greater than any Tower. A single Tenno, and her Cephalon investigate, but find the ship leaving the system, pulling both them and the Orokin vessel through a generated warp-gate .Testing idea :\
1. Chapter 1

**So an average-ok idea came into my head.**

 **i will now test this idea.**

 **inform me of your reception of this idea.**

* * *

A mechanical-sounding, digital voice rung through a landing craft in the far reaches of our Origin system.

It did not sound well. Rather, it was filled with panic.

"Operator! The vessel is pulling us in together with it through the void!"

A Cephalon owned the worried voice, which conveyed emotion far better than most current-day A.I, held anxiety at the scene outside the Liset lander.

For context, a Tenno ventured to the outer edges of the system for a very specific Orokin construction. The Tenno and the Cephalon searched, for a ship clouded with void energy so thick, that no one had been able to find it

But now that they did, the vessel's pilot seemed to want to retreat to deep-space via void portal, which seethed yellow energy from it's massive entry point.

It seemed very similar to the Wormhole cast by a Nova Warframe. But the energy was circular, and what would have been a flaying line of directional transportation was instead a massive straight beam of energy pointing dead ahead, opposite the center of the Origin system.

And the wormhole was yanking the Liset and it's inhabitants into it, without allowing any form of stability.

"Operator, we're going to crash with the super-vessel at this rate _-fire missiles !_ "

"Attempting escape."

"Failed, for the sixth time!"

The owner of the ship, from further back of the Liset, began to talk through it. She was grunting against the gravitational pull, which was a strange thing to be feeling on the lander.

"Ordis! We haven't got any other choices."

"Lock down all compartments... Stasis, mods, arsenals, all of it!"

A prompt reply from the Cephalon. Yet a question remained within it's data-bank.

"What about -"

"Yourself as well, just make sure we're ready for impact if it comes to." The operator continued in thought. "We have no idea what's on the other side, so restart our systems as soon as you can! And..."

"Just get ready for impact."

"Affirmitive, operator." The inside of the Liset was filled with blaring red lights that only occurred once since awakening from deep stasis, along with a repeated alarm.

Several attempts to break influence of the gravitational pull generated from either the Orokin ship, or the wormhole itself, brought no use to the effort of escaping it, the attraction was too strong.

The massive Orokin Warship, leagues larger than any tower filled with drones, fled through the even larger entry point of the warp gate, with a tiny little ant of a vessel trailing through alongside the intricate gold - white designs at a dangerous distance as it was forced through the gateway with the super-vessel.

* * *

Students of an institute of learning, especially one such as the specified, would naturally feel gratitude at the arrival of the weekend. Yet, at least one student, felt otherwise.

"Yuck."

Beacon Academy, a major institute of learning.

"Up! Now! It's already eleven and you're _still_ in bed."

"Yuck. Bleh _\- no my blanket!_ "

"Weiss, it's _-agh-_ so..."

"... _cold..._ "

The youngest feigned a death upon exposure to the colder air.

The other re-located the treasured object to a location that is out of reach of the younger's position.

 _"Young, and wise, was the girl. It was truly a shame her passing was of this time."_

"Get up, it's no good to still be in bed at this time."

"But Blake does it."

"No excuses, now get dressed. Yang wants us to go see something just outside the school."

"Yang? Can't it wait?" Even if the youngest was not able to visually acquire her partner's facials, it could still be felt along herself.

"F _-iiiiine_ "

* * *

 **inform me of your reception of this idea-made-text.**


	2. Chapter 2: The other side

Hi.

to RandomUser:

I try to make the speaker identifiable by the way the speak, like how certain characters use certain words or in a certain way.

btw, if i dont detail someone or make it so we can identify who the person is, then it is likely that person is not too relevant to story development.

very important to remember that i do not own Warframe, Digital Extremes owns it.

* * *

"Yang-aawh."

The recently-awoken young lady slapped her tired footsteps on the concrete of the courtyard, alongside the one who had awoken her.

She was still wiping her eyes, yawning as she did.

"H-huh? Why is it so dark out? I thought it was still day-haaah. Hey Blake."

As of now, the loudest sound was her footsteps, as everyone else had fallen silent upon viewing a spectacular sight.

"Uh, what's everyone looking at?" Ruby sleepily followed their line of perception.

She wiped her eyes to the point where it started to hurt.

"Whaa-?"

It was like there was a darkness that blocked direct view of the sun.

Rather, that was exactly what it was.

It had been centuries since the planet of Remnant had experienced an eclipse.

Under the darker portion that blocked the sky, few lights of the cyan coloration were visible, which were a tell that separated the eclipsing object of a spaceship, from a massive asteroid able to cast a shadow on much of Remnant's sun-lit regions. It was organically shaped, with notable a protrusion from one side.

But from the distance which the vessel was viewed, no more details were visible. At least with the bare human eye, it was.

"Wait. _I_ know this." The most studious of their squad, the white-haired young lady, blurted.

"What is it?" Blake's voice asked.

"Uhm... . It used to be, when the moon got between Remnant, and the sun... It's called... an eclipse. A solar eclipse. Its supposed to last for a very short period of time."

"A minute... at most." Her voice faded.

"Everyone's been saying it's been like this since morning. We were gonna check out the colosseum, but I've been staring at it for a while now, it's actually starting to hurt my neck." A teammate pushed her own blonde hair out of view, so she could see the celestial object easier as she commented.

"Children! Children!" The rushed voice of a man could be heard through the courtyard, and grabbed the attention of several students.

"!Children!"

Many more students looked away from the eclipse, to a teacher at their institute with green hair, carrying something like glasses in his hands.

* * *

"General Ironwood?"

" - You'd better come see this."

There were concerning topics regarding the incoming event of the Vytal festival, including suspicious inactivity from the faction of the White Fang, tied with the raising prevalence of monstrous incursions out of the ruins of the old city **(I forgot what the name was, Mountain Glenn?)** , but they were pushed to the back of the mind with more recent events.

It was recorded have appeared in the dead of night. The dark blanket, of which only the shattered moon could glance light upon the world, became filled with a massive ripple of white.

And then, this vessel was picked up, not only by militaristic scanners, but to the common eye, as the blue lights could be seen even from orbit.

"Report on the vessel, soldier."

The topic the general was called to discuss was of a thing separate, yet relating to the super-vessel, which now blocked the morning rays as the sun climbed.

"Something's splintered off from the vessel."

"It's been designated as 'Unit two', as of yet, we haven't been able to hail it, and it hasn't made any communications with us, either."

The general, and the one in charge of monitoring the mystery ship in orbit took note of a presumed detail. The screen displayed the Orokin Warship, as a, green dot, while the 'splintering object' they speak of, was shown as a smaller dot, with a dotted line that curved into the lithosphere of Remnant.

"At current events, Unit two is due for Remnant impact in..."

"Approximately three hours, sir." The radar worker completed his report on events, to which his general, with his greying hair and rough voice, ordered a 'representative team' to meet the first aliens.

With any luck, there won't be violence.

Yet, in the back of the radar-operator's mind, he felt that the revealing of an alien race will only add to growing tensions concerning braver monster packs, and White Fang inactivity, like they were planning something.

* * *

The last thing the Operator heard from within the compartment of the Void Conduit, was the priming of Lander shielding.

That kind of subroutine ate energy faster than a Banshee's Soundquake, in the scenario that heavy impact could not be avoided, or was to be expected.

It was the only thing that the Cephalon could do, after he locked down all advanced systems.

So, when the doors slid open, the Operator saw the lightless inside of the Liset, which had an already dim coloration. The only source of light was the void-infused branches connected to the Conduit, and even those lost their bright hue.

Leaving the seat, the Tenno stumbled against the orientation of the inside, which was slightly-off, but not so much as to impede traversal. It was slanted so that the nose of the Liset was pointed downwards, at roughly twenty degrees.

The door leading to the main room was dark, lacking the holographic symbol that represented the Tenno.

It also lacked the power to slide open on it's own.

They lacked a section from which to properly open by hand, so with the tip of her fingers, the Operator cracked the double-doors open.

She lacked the grip to effectively open it, only a slight opening appeared.

That was what she used to completely open it.

The Tenno had forced her body on the door, leading to an eventual slip, causing her to fall forward against the flat floor.

Picking up her oculars, she brushed dark hair from her vision.

To her right, she saw no change to the infested door, and only hoped the the Cephalon had locked it with the intention to never allow the room to release it's contents.

Up the incline, and she found the place where much time was spent. The machinery where equipment was selected looked dim not only in lighting, the way the usually-active arms and parts were retracted into smaller form made it look a certain way.

Made it look reclusive.

The same could be said for the entire area, which lacked lighting. The space where a sentinel would float lacked the companion. The area where life could be bred was completely sealed off by a semi-circular surface. The Forge's arms recluded into idleness, and even the modular section was locked.

The front of the Liset bore similarities to the area she had just passed by, it lacked any form of light other than the nigh non-existent luminescence from the Void Branches from far back. The view-glass, which would usually allow forward-sight, had been shut by a protective layer of alloy to protect the fragile fibre from breaking.

At the very side of the cabin, where code entries were, was a selection of emergency commands to be activated in worst-case scenarios.

"Uhmm..."

Droning to herself at what she put in, the Tenno could see light flood in from the front in the corners of her vision. She walked down from the codex into the arsenal room.

The arsenal could allow a singular firearm to be recovered in an shut-down situation, but it must be designated beforehand.

In a stream of bright blue, the Operator retrieved a secondary weapon that was heavier than most.

Though it was dim, light reflected off the decorative gold and white of the sidearm.

That was the only thing the arsenal could provide the Operator in these emergency conditions, no other weapon, no sentinel to float over her shoulder. Not even the pride of the Tenno, a Warframe, was retrievable.

But, when she reached her hand to the back of the machine, a basic sword, mostly discarded from the arsenals of Tenno shortly after introduction into the Origin system.

Unlike the Euphona Prime, the Skana should be familiar to all Tenno from the eye.

Something at the front of the Liset blinked with a red light, prompting the Operator towards the deck, her sort of survival weaponry, either on her hip, or at her back.

* * *

 **let me know about this.**


End file.
